Rapture
by Pooter05
Summary: A war is brewing, blood being shed, and families are starting to be ripped apart. Daniella Foxx is desperately trying to protect her brothers life, even if it means sidinng with the Marauders and forgetting the rules she once followed. Unfortunately, the cost of ensuring her brothers life might just be losing her own.


Heart pounding, Daniella Foxx mentally prepared herself for the upcoming events that would happen today. Today marked September first, the return to Hogwarts for her Sixth Year and marking her baby brothers first. Hands shaking, Daniella reached out to steady herself against the doorframe. To say she is nervous would be an understatement. Caesars' sorting determined how his life will be for the next seven years. She doubted he would be sorted into Slytherin, just like her, but still she prayed.

"Danny are you ready? The car just pulled up and we need to get going," a young voice called down the hall. With one final deep breath, she straightened out her back, pushed back her honey-brown curls, and let a soft smile fill her face.

"I'll be right there Caesar, just making sure we didn't forget anything. You know Luke won't send us anything that's left behind," Daniella called back, as she waved for her trunk to float towards the front door. Fear of being caught of underage magic didn't exist for Daniella, for their house is constantly enchanted and nearly impossible to discover who casted what.

"Right, well I'll tell the man to grab our stuff then?" Caesar said unsurely as he stepped from one foot to the other, he looked around the room to make sure nobody would barge in and start berating them for being this loud.

"Yes please do that, and stop fidgeting. I told you we're fine and no one is even home, so don't worry so much," Daniella replied as she finally reached the front room and did a once over to make sure nothing is out of place. It was tiring to always have to analyze every room she went into just so she wouldn't upset Luke or Diane. Two people that were the bane of her existence. But if it meant avoiding a fight, then she would do it.

Caesar never replied for he had run out the door, and motioned for the man to come and take their things. He wasn't sure how his sister was able to hire a Ministry driver for their trip to King's Cross, nor did he know how she got the money and wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of here," Daniella announced as she picked up her leather satchel and pushed Caesar out the door. He gladly walked to the car, happy to be free from the house or also known as prison. It had been far too long since he had left and he had no intention to return anytime soon.

"Farewell you dirty prison, I hope you catch on fire and burn to the ground," Caesar announced as the car began to pull out the driveway and down to the main road. Daniella chuckled from beside him and knocked his knee with her own teasingly.

"Mmm, you forget this is where we will be returning to for the Holidays," she commented thoughtfully as she eased her shoulders and let herself relax. They had a two hour drive before they reached their destination.

"Aw do we have to come back? I'm going to be at Hogwarts with you so it's not like you have anything to return for," Caesar pleaded, his chocolate brown eyes giving off his best puppy dog look.

"We'll see Caesar," she said finally, and signaled that this is the end of the discussion.

Both sat back and decided to enjoy the car ride and the silence. Caesar had already spent the past month asking every possible question about Hogwarts, and was pretty confident that he would be able to manage his way around the castle without his sister. Unfortunately, both shared the same fear of his sorting. If he is sorted away from his sister, he is pretty sure she'll have a heart attack. However, he hoped deep down that she wouldn't mind if he was placed in a house that isn't Slytherin.

Soon enough, the two hours passed quickly and both children stepped out of the car, Daniella nodded her head at the driver as he pulled out their trunks and continued to say nothing.

"Expect my owl," she said before beckoning Caesar to grab a trolley so they can load their trunks and enter the platform without hassle.

"Who was that man?" Caesar asked nosily as they began to walk towards the barrier, people walking all around them as they raced to their own destination.

"Just a man that owed me a favor. Don't worry about it king," she said softly as she used the nickname she had given to him when he was three. He grinned at her and said nothing more. Of course he knew better than to question Daniella. She had always taken care of him from what he could remember and not once had she let him down.

"Now this is it, would you like to run together or do you want to do it on your own?" Daniella asked curiously as they stopped in front of platform 9 and ¾.

Caesar eyed the wall carefully, he had been doubtful about the invisible barrier and was slightly nervous that he would make a fool of himself, "Would you run with me?" He asked so quietly that it made Daniella look down at him immediately and squeeze his hand warmly.

"Of course king, on the count of three we'll go," she murmured softly as she stood right next to him, both pairs of hands on the trolley. "One…two…three," she counted down as they took off and went straight into the barrier.

Thankfully they reached the other side without any complications and Caesar laughed out of relief at how easy it really was. "Next time I'll be sure to do it on my own," he said confidently as they strode down the platform. There were fifteen minutes left until the Hogwarts Express left the station, therefore students still lingered around the platform with their families.

"Don't look at anyone," Daniella said sternly as she led him to where the conductor was taking all trunks. "And whatever you hear about me, well just ignore it," she said as she handed the man their trunks and picked up Caesars owl cage and handed it to him.

"When you find a compartment, place Devin up top and wait till the train starts moving before you let him out, then tell him to go to the Owlery at Hogwarts," she said with a strict tone in her voice.

Caesar nodded along as he realized something, "Wait, you're not going to sit with me?" He suddenly felt nervous again, he didn't fancy the idea of wandering the train without his big sister. And what did she mean what you hear about me? What exactly are people going to say about her?

Daniella gave him a soft smile, "I have to handle some business and will come looking for you after, try to make some friends though. It'll make the train ride more bearable."

"Well alright," Caesar said as he fidgeted with his steps, he didn't want to reveal how scared he was. Daniella always overreacted when it came to him.

"Well look at this Prongs, looks like we've got another Foxx joining us at Hogwarts," a deep voice boomed, making everyone around them to look over at the group.

"Ah, let's hope this one doesn't turn out as nasty as the first Padfoot," the boy named Prongs announced, a sly smirk on his face as he tousled with his raven colored hair.

"Yes, we can only pray Merlin takes mercy on our souls," the original boy stated, as he too smirked at the Foxx children. Quickly, Daniella straightened her back and glared at the two boys in front of her. Thankfully she was blessed with height so they only towered over her by a couple inches.

"Listen twats, you stay out of the way and we won't have a problem," she spat coldly as she made to push past them but they blocked her way, grinning madly at her.

"But that just ruins the fun Foxx, why not stick around and play with us?" Sirius Black taunted, a mischievous look glowing in his eyes.

"As interesting as that sounds, I need to get my brother on the train and away from you two idiots. You can just play with yourselves, although I'm sure you already do that," she taunted back as she shot him a mocking smirk and pushed past them forcefully and pulled her brother after her.

"Who were they?" Caesar asked curiously as they walked away from the two boys who were now howling laughter and soon joined by another pair of boys.

"A bunch of prats that like to make my like hell," she mumbled under her breath, but doubted Caesar heard.

They boarded the train and Daniella helped him find a compartment that already had two other occupants that looked to be starting their First Year as well. "Go talk to them, you'll be fine," she urged as she pulled open the door and pushed him in. Not even bothering to listen to his protests as she closed the door and marched down the corridor.

People that were standing in the corridors, talking to their friends quickly pushed their backs against the walls as Daniella passed by, making sure they didn't anger her. It is safe to assume that she had a threatening reputation. Her anger most famous of all and the curses she can cast barely moving her wand. Daniella was often found in detention for the fights she got caught in, and if not there then the Slytherin common room, that had been dubbed the Snake Pit back in Second Year.

"Move," she spat coldly as a group of Third Years shuffled into their compartment, all scared that Daniella would hex them for not being quick enough.

Finally, she reached the compartment she had in mind and swung the door open, not even bothering to knock or look in to make sure it was okay. There sprawled out on the plush cushions was a tall boy with dark skin, and a dazzling smile on his face as he inspected her appearance.

"My darling Danny, what a lovely sight to see," he said cheerfully, before standing up and enveloping her into a tight embrace. Daniella squeezed him as tight as she could, all her emotions releasing into his warm embrace. Richard Bankston is her protector, mentor, and best mate. They had met back in her First Year, and though he's a year ahead, they were hardly separated.

"I've missed you," she said gently as she pulled away and made sure he had been taking care of himself. Both teens came from a troubled background, and neither liked to talk about it unless necessary.

"It's only been a few weeks since our last meet," he said causally as he fell back into the seat and nodded for her sit down across from him.

"Seems like a lifetime," she sighed loudly as she dropped into the seat across and rubbed her temples with exhaustion. "I'm worried Richie, I'm so worried I think I'll pass out."

"About his sorting?" He asked softly. Truth be told, he was worried as well. Richard had spoken to Caesar countless times and he knew the boy is no Slytherin. He's far too kindhearted to join the Snake Pit.

"Yes," she breathed out, her eyes watering at the thought of being separated away from the boy she had sworn to protect with her life.

"It'll be fine. You worry too much. Just wait till it happens and whatever does, we'll handle it then," he said with as much comfort he could. He didn't want to stress Daniella out with his own opinions. It would only make things worse.

"Suppose you're right. Change of subject, have you talked to Cherry?" Daniella asked as she wiped her eyes and removed any trace of weakness that may have lingered.

Richard rolled her eyes, "The bint wouldn't stop owling. It's like she doesn't understand that we're done."

Daniella laughed with amusement, "Well it's not like you guys had sex or anything," she said sarcastically as she knew that was exactly what they did and the sole reason why Richard was even interested in her.

"She knew what she was getting into, not my fault," Richard said with raised hands as he laughed at the same idea Daniella was suggesting.

"Still though, she has connections with Davey and we can't fuck that up," she said soberly, ruining the playful mood that had filled the compartment. Richard sighed loudly.

"Yes I know. I'll talk to her when we reach the castle. You know I wouldn't jeopardize your deals, I'd do anything but that," he said reassuringly.

"Good. I can't afford for things to go amiss, and I really need the money. I'm trying to get king out of Luke's as soon as possible. The gits actually told me that I owed them for taking care of us. Gave them a hell of time for even suggesting the absurd idea. Like hell they took care of us," Daniella spat angrily. The mere thought of her caretakers angered her, for they were the worst human beings to walk the planet and abused their power over the Foxx children as much as possible.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it, and you know you can always come to me for money," Richard said openly as he glanced out the window and noticed that the train had taken off already. Funny how they forget to notice these things now that they are older. It seems that the little things no longer excite them.

"You know I hate borrowing money from friends. I'll manage somehow," Daniella said and left it at that as she too began to stare out the window, her own thoughts racing. They both sat in a moment of silence, neither really wanting to speak and ruin it. Discussion about their summer wasn't necessary for both knew exactly how they went and what happened.

"I'm having a session tonight in the usual place, you interested?" Richard lazily commented after a while as he got bored of the silence.

Raising her eyebrows in interest, Daniella smirked at him, "So soon?"

"Think of it as a welcome back, our own personal party," he said with a laugh as he pretend to stroke his invisible beard.

Daniella rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Yeah count me in. Tell Tyler to come too, I need to talk to him about something anyways," she noted as she made way for the door, "I'll see you at the feast." And in a flash she was gone before Richard could say anything else.

One thing about Daniella Foxx is that she never waited around for people; she's always on the go and doing the next move that had been strategically planned out. She didn't believe in waiting around and letting things happen. Taking initiative is in her nature and would probably never change.

Returning to the compartment she had left her brother in, Daniella peaked through the window and saw him laughing with the two boys she had left him with. A smile filled her face at the sight of him making friends. She felt better knowing he would be safe and away from the dangers that lurked in Luke's house. Deciding it would be better to leave them alone, Daniella joined another compartment filled with her fellow Sixth Year Slytherins. All ranting about one thing or another, yet no topic interested her; instead, her mind thought only of the sorting and trouble it would bring.

Eventually the train arrived at Hogsmead, and everyone was ready for the famous Welcome Back feast, but not the long sorting beforehand. Daniella raced to get off to make sure Caesar made it to the boats safely. She didn't even bother to stop when she bumped into Lily Evans, a fellow Sixth Year and sort of acquaintance.

"Caesar!" Daniella called out as she looked around for the small mop of honey colored hair and brown eyes. Finally she found him standing with the pair of boys, who turned out to be twins, and he grinned at her as he waved her over.

"Danny! Look who I met on the train! Will and Evan Frenze, twins from Ireland! They're absolutely hilarious," he chirped happily as people pushed around them and raced to the carriages and boats.

"That's great, listen I'll see you in the Great Hall. You just stick with them, okay?" She said softly as she reached down and hugged him tightly, her throat tightening with sickness.

"I gotta go Danny, their calling me over. Don't worry," he whispered back before pulling away and joining his two mates in the small wooden boat that would carry them across the Black Lake.

Daniella watched him smile and tell jokes to his new friends; her mind relaxed knowing he was going to be okay. Quickly she turned on her heel and decided it was time to get in a carriage before they were all gone. Thankfully there were still a few left and she joined a group of Ravenclaws that chatted aimlessly about their favorite book.

By the time they reached the castle, Daniella was beyond bored and thanked Merlin for never placing her in Ravenclaw. She couldn't imagine how terrible it would be to be bookish and having to study all the time. Without realizing it, she entered the Great Hall and began to walk down the aisle towards her favorite spot, centered right in the middle and next to Richard who was talking to a group of blokes.

"Oi Danny! We wondered when you would show up," a boy with dirty blond hair named Nate Barnes commented as she took a seat across from him.

"Just making sure Caesar is okay," she replied with a wave as she seated herself and looked around the room to see if anything had changed. Hogwarts hardly had renovations, but it was good to always check.

"You think mini Foxx will be joining us in the Snake Pit?" Evan Rosier asked out from his spot next to Nate, as he raised his brow in question. Daniella wasn't exactly friends with the boy, mainly because of his dark family and the activities they involved themselves in.

Daniella's breath hitched as she looked at the boy indifferently, "Guess we'll find out," she said tightly as she turned away from him and squeezed Richards' hand under the table.

Before any more conversation could begin, the First Years walked into the room, Professor McGonagall leading them, a strict expression on her face as her robes billowed around her. Headmaster Dumbledore sat at the front of the room, a smile on his face as he watched everyone. McGonagall introduced the hat and then began to call out names to be sorted. Going alphabetically meant that Daniella had to wait a bit for Caesar to be called up, but eventually he was.

"Caesar Foxx," Professor McGonagall called, catching the attention of the entire Great Hall as they all knew of Daniella and worried that he would be just like her. He slowly walked up to the stool, his hands sweaty as he griped his palms tightly.

Daniella felt as if she was waiting a lifetime before the hat finally called out Gryffindor. Heart frozen in fear as her worries became real life. The famous red and gold table finally started to clap and cheer, most shocked for they were sure he would end up in Slytherin but happy to accept him anyways.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," Daniella said to herself as she watched him walk towards the Gryffindor table unsurely, his eyes darting around the Slytherin table as he searched for his sister. Ultimately, their eyes met and she could see the confusion in his as he took a seat next to Evan Frenze, who beamed at his arrival.

Everyone soon forgot about the sorting as the feast was served and conversation began again; however, Daniella couldn't eat. Her eyes wouldn't leave Caesar, who began to laugh with his friends, all three boys ended up in Gryffindor thankfully.

"You alright Foxx?" Toby Hines asked from across, as he watched her pale expression go even paler.

"Just fine," she murmured as dinner finally started to end and the First Years stood up to be taken to their common room for the very first time. Daniella took this as her cue to go and quickly shot up so she could talk to Caesar. Not even bothering to say anything to her friends, who watched her curiously.

The Gryffindor's were already out the door and headed down a hallway towards the nearest staircase. Daniella pushed past older students and scanned the small bodies to find her brother; she needed to talk to him.

"Caesar," she called out as she pushed past more people and finally spotted him standing against the wall, his eyebrows creased as he looked for his sister.

"Danny!" He called when he spotted her and rushed towards her quickly. Before he could begin apologizing, she pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. No matter what house he was in, she would always love him and he needed to know that.

"C'mon let's get you to your common room. I don't want you to miss anything," Daniella said as she put her arm around his shoulder and lead him back towards the line of new Gryffindor's. They made sure to stay in the back so that Daniella could avoid any questions and sneers from her fellow classmates. Not too many people liked her at Hogwarts. Especially the ones sorted into Gryffindor.

"Shouldn't you be back in your snake hole?" A Fifth Year brunette sneered as they passed by. Instead of replying, Daniella glared at her darkly before tightening her grip on Caesar and continued to walk with the group. Nobody said anything else until they reached the portrait hole.

Daniella pulled Caesar aside from the group and dropped onto her knees so that they were just about eye level. "Listen king, when you walk in there, well everything is going to be different."

"What do you mean?" He said nervously as he fidgeted with the hem of his robes, "I'm so sorry Danny. I really tried to go to Slytherin but the hat kept insisting on Gryffindor. I…I didn't know what to do…" Caesar choked out as his eyes began to water.

"Shh, you've done nothing wrong king. It's not your fault. Listen, I should've known that's where you'll end up. You're the bravest boy I've ever met. Gryffindor will be proud to have you," she said soothingly as she wiped away his tears, her own sliding down her pale cheeks.

"But what about all the awful things you said? You're not gonna hate me too are you?" Caesar whispered fearfully, his eyes wide with fright.

"Don't ever think that. Gryffindor is a wonderful house and they only take the best. You'll be doing the world a favor by showing that not everyone is a prat in that house. I can never, and I mean, never hate you Caesar," Daniella said sincerely as she hugged him once more, her eyes continuing to water with pain.

"Aw well will ya look at this, a special Foxx moment. Who knew Queen Foxx had feelings?" Sirius Black called out as he watched Daniella pull away from her brother and straighten her back once more.

"Certainly not me, good to know a heart does exist somewhere in that black hole of hers," James said playfully as he and Sirius nudged each other with snickers. They really thought they were hilarious. Remus Lupin, their third member of the infamous group, rolled his eyes at their childish antics. While Peter Pettigrew struggled to laugh at their jokes, he was afraid of Daniella the most.

"Go inside Caesar, I'll talk to you tomorrow. And please don't worry about anyone else. I'll take care of it," Daniella said sternly as she pushed him towards the talking portrait, which was opening up again for a group of Fourth Years.

Daniella watched him go, her eyes drying as she turned and looked at the boys sternly. "You watch out for him you hear me, make sure he gets the hang of things," she said coolly before moving around them and heading back towards her own common room. She knew it was insane to ask the group of boys she hated since First Year to watch over her little brother, but they were all she had and she knew they would do it even if they didn't like her. The good thing about Gryffindor is that they protected their own.

…

"Still bossy as ever, who would've thought she would be okay with her brother in Gryffindor though?" James commented carelessly as he made his own way towards the portrait, not bothering to notice that Sirius was still watching Daniella walk away.

"Coming Padfoot?" Remus called out as he stood next by the portrait and waited for Sirius to walk in as well. James already entered with Peter right behind him.

"Uh yeah, just thinking," Sirius mumbled as he stepped through and happily welcomed the warm red and gold that surrounded him. He always loved the first day back; it reminded him of his First Year and the freedom he felt from escaping the House of Black.

"Look there he is," James whispered as he nodded over towards Caesar Foxx, who was sitting in front of the fire, a frown on his face as he looked around. "Guess we should talk to him," he said before moving over towards the boy. Sirius snorted with disbelief but followed him anyways.

"Hey there chap! Welcome to the best house Hogwarts has to offer, the one and only Gryffindor," James said cheerfully as he took a seat next to Caesar and swung his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't scare the boy James," Remus said warningly as he took a seat across, Sirius next to him and Peter standing by the fire.

"Nonsense, I'm not scaring you, am I?" James asked Caesar, who eyed him carefully. He knew that Daniella didn't like these boys but she never talked much about them.

"No, but I am curious to know what you're doing here talking to me?" Caesar questioned seriously, his face grim at the thought of not knowing what to do.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Yup, he's definitely a Foxx, can't misplace that attitude anywhere. Just like his disdainful sister."

Caesar narrowed his eyes at the tall boy, "Don't talk about my sister. She hasn't told me anything about you, but I can tell that you don't like each other. Why is that?" He demanded as he moved away from James' arm and stared at them expectantly. He was genuinely curious.

James rubbed the back of his neck nervously; he didn't expect things to be this abrupt with the boy, "Well you see we're not exactly fond of each other…" James began as he looked over at Remus to jump in.

"What James means is that, Daniella doesn't enjoy spending time with us and us vice versa. We come from opposite ends and she likes to pick fights," Remus said as kindly as he could. He didn't want to badmouth the girl in front of him and knew it was a confusing situation.

Caesar snorted with amusement, "I can believe that. She picks fights with everyone. I don't think she knows how to keep her mouth shut," he said casually as he began to relax around the older boys. They didn't seem so bad after all.

All four boys grinned at the sound of that, they knew they were in the clear now, "Yes we've noticed. By the way, we never caught your name," James commented as he grinned at the boy.

"Caesar, Caesar Foxx," he replied as he looked around the room and watched everyone talk excitedly. It pained him a little to see everyone so happy. The other boys in his year already went up their rooms by the time he came in. He couldn't help but feel sad from the conversation he had with Daniella. She told him everything would be different but never explained why. Perhaps these boys would know?

"You lot mind if I ask you a question?" Caesar finally said as he caught their attention away from their side conversation.

"Shoot," Sirius said as he eyed the boy oddly.

"What's going to happen to me now that I'm here and she's over there?"

The boys looked at each other doubtfully, because they really didn't know how to answer that question. Of course they knew that the boy would probably be tormented about being a Gryffindor while his family is famous for being in Slytherin. And they knew that people were going to hate him simply because he's a Foxx and Daniella is his sister. But they weren't going to tell an eleven year old all that.

"Absolutely nothing," James finally said with a grin on his face as he looked at the boy sincerely. "You know why?"

"Why?" Caesar asked warily.

"Because we're gonna take good care of you and nobody will think twice of messing with you when we're around," Sirius finally said as he knew what James was going to say and couldn't agree more. They weren't doing it because Daniella asked either, but because they honestly liked the kid and knew that he meant no harm.

Caesar grinned widely at them, "Really? Well thanks," he said happily as he bounced his head in relief.

"How bout we show you to your room now? Help you get situated and all that jazz," Remus suggested as all the boys stood up and made their way towards the boy dormitories. Jokes going back and forth between the group as they made their way upstairs.

…

As that was going on, Daniella found herself in the dungeons, down the fifth corridor, third door on the left. It was an abandoned classroom that had a large view of underneath the Black Lake and had been transformed into Richards's chill spot. The desks were removed and instead empty crates and cushions littered the floor as well as a large rug.

"Gryffindor! Can you fucking believe it? Sod it all to hell!" Daniella screamed with frustration as she kicked another crate. Richard leaned against the wall, as he smoked out of a glass pipe he had purchased a few years ago when they first began to smoke.

"Breathe. Gryffindor isn't so bad. Could be worse. He could be a Hufflepuff?" He said jokingly as he passed the pipe over to Tyler Wills, who happily took the piece for his turn.

"Also, no one will really do anything besides talk a load of dung, they're all too scared to actually make a move," Tyler commented after he had taken a very long hit, the smoke exhaling from his nostrils.

Daniella sighed, "I guess," she murmured before grabbing the pipe and taking the gold lighter to light it up. This is exactly what she needed to ease her mind. She couldn't remember when she first started smoking Dragon Leaf, a power drug that eased the mind, caused mild hallucinations, and gave a sense of euphoria with every hit that lasted for a couple hours. It was her escape of reality and she found the more she smoked, the better she felt.

"I swear if someone gives me hell, I'll burn their toes off," she said darkly after a big hit that caused her to cough a bit and the boys to laugh, even though they knew she was probably serious.

They continued to do this, for the next hour; smoking and talking idly. Daniella had completely forgotten what she wanted to talk to Tyler about and didn't really care either. When they were finally done, they decided to head back to the common room and get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of classes and they needed to be present for it.

The halls filled with laughter, as Tyler rambled on about a giant named Steve, and Daniella egging him on to keep telling the story. All of them were high off their rocker and they knew but didn't care. By the time they got to the common room, which felt like a lifetime event for Daniella, she was ready to pass out.

Walking into the room, Richard took notice that it was almost midnight and there were still people lingering in the room, mostly Seventh Years from what he could tell. Already he could sense there would be trouble even if he was out of his mind blazed.

"Uh oh," Tyler whispered as he looked over at Evan Rosier who stared at the trio with distaste.

"Oi Foxx, care to tell us why your brother is a blood-traitor?" Rosier spat out coldly, his eyes hardening as he watched her looked at him dully.

Unfortunately, this comment made her sober up quickly and her anger boil. "Watch your mouth Rosier before I shut it for you," she hissed coldly, her fists clenching.

"Just stating the facts. Thought you taught him better than that, what a shame to our society," he said bitingly as he walked towards her so they were mere inches apart.

"Make another comment, I dare you," she said warningly as she ignored the tug on her hand from Richard that was telling her to back down.

Evan smirked as he began to lean in, he could smell the smoke lingering on her clothing, "Your brother is a no good, little shit, that's a blood-traitor," he whispered into her ear, his face grinning evilly.

Without a second thought, her wand was out and she silently casted him to the ground. Instantly, Evan cried in pain as his knees landed on the ground with a crunch and back hunched over in pain as he was forced to the ground. It felt as if a thousand weights were piling on top of him and pushing down on him, he found it nearly impossible to breathe as he struggled to move.

Every one watched in awe, not bothering to interfere as Daniella stood powerfully, her eyes ablaze as she continued to point her wand down, another curse on her lips as Evan began to whimper in pain, his vision filling with nightmares and death.

"Never say a word about my brother again. And that goes for all of you. I'll be sure you never walk or move again if you dare to speak about him," Daniella said coldly as she stared at the group in front of her and then Evan once more. "You're getting off lucky," she said before letting the enchantment go and watching him fall to the floor in pain. Turning on her heel, she walked towards the girls dorms and headed straight for her bed.

"Just stay away from her," Richard said tiredly as he made his own way to his dorm, Tyler right behind him.

Daniella quietly got changed into her night clothes and let herself fall into bed; all her worries were finally disappearing from her mind as her high came back and allowed herself to fall asleep right away.


End file.
